Alcatraz it Up
by shinybezel
Summary: When Rocky, Cece, the Hessenheffers, Ty, Deuce and Dina go on a school-organized tour of Alcatraz, they end up missing the last ferry back. Creepy stuff starts happening as a storm hits. Luckily they find some new friends to help them through the storm. Santana from Glee Emily from Pretty Little Liars guest star. Femslash.Rocky/Santana/Cece/Emily. Eventual Rocky/Cece Santana/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Alcatraz it Up!

Genre: Shake it Up/Pretty Little Liars/Glee

Rating: M for language, teens involved with alcohol/drugs and sexuality (nothing graphic in first chapter).

Sypnopsis:

When Rocky, Cece, the Hessenheffers, Ty, Deuce and Dina get separated from their school-organized tour of Alcatraz, they end up missing the last ferry back. Creepy stuff starts happening as a storm hits. Luckily they find some new friends to help them through the storm. Santana from Glee and Emily from Pretty Little Liars guest star in this crossover. Femslash.

Pairings: Eventual Rocky/Cece and Santana/Emily.

You can read the unofficial prequel in progress to this fic to get a little bit of a back ground on Emily and Santana's relationship here - s/6908897/1/S_EM

It's a beautiful summer day in the Bay Area. The sun is shining bright in the sky and not a spot of fog is visible from the bow of the Alcatraz ferry. Leaning over, the railing, Rocky inhales deeply, thoroughly appreciating the clean air Chicago so dearly lacks. She smiles widely as the brisk breeze flows through her hair. Three weeks ago, when Cece suggested they go on the annual summer trip with their class, Rocky laughed so hard she literally sprained her jaw. She rubs her jaw now, remembering the pain. As the ferry bobs through the bay's icy waters, Rocky's realizes her best friend was right. This is exactly what they needed to escape Chicago's sweltering heat wave. The sight of Alcatraz looming in the distance sparks excitement in Rocky. It _is _a historical site after all. The tall girl jumps and nearly lurches over the railing when cold fingers slip up the sides of her shirt towards her tickle zones. Rocky yelps as she struggles to right herself. Her knee jerk reaction is to turn around and yell at Cece, when she realizes it can't be Cece. While Cece knows all about Rocky's no zones (and exploits them on the regular), she knows better than to try something like that with Rocky hanging over the edge of the boat. She spins around and stretches to her full height with tight fists clenched by her sides. Rocky's ready to shove a size 10 boot into the offending derriere when she realizes it's not a middle aged lecher going for a feelsies. It's a tiny boy.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were my mommy!" the curly haired toddler says.

"It's ok," Rocky says. She smiles at down at the little boy. Although her heart is still thudding from nearly going overboard, Rocky unclenches her fist and pats the boy softly on his shoulder.

"Rupert! Leave that girl alone!" A woman calls to the boy.

"Bye!" the boy says. Rocky laughs when the kid clumsily hugs her knee before waddling off to his parents. A yelp from the lower deck cuts through the winds. The sound of feet shuffling followed by a thud comes from below. Rocky turns to the rail and leans over to investigate the source of commotion. A series of unfortunate scenarios flash through her mind.

"Please don't be Cece," Rocky says when the sound of a scuffle from the lower deck reaches her ears. Rocky cranes her neck in an attempt to visually locate her best friend. "Please, please, _please,_ don't be Cece." Rocky barely registers the tall brunette joining her at the edge of the railing as she scans the crowded lower deck for her red head.

"Santana…"Emily sighs, peeking over the railing as a barrage of bilingual Spanish/English expletives is carried up on the wind.

"Oh no," Rocky mutters when she spots Cece. The tiny red head is standing between a beautiful, tanned girl and a group of teenage boys. Rocky watches in horror as tiny Cece attempts to assume the role of peacekeeper between the rowdy boys and the visibly enraged brunette. One of the boys has a hand over his cheek.

"And she's about to go all Lima Heights in tres...dos…uno," Emily says with a wry smile.

"Cece no!" Rocky sighs before pushing off the railing. Emily watches in amusement as Rocky takes off towards the stairs in a flurry of flying scarves and hair. Leaping down the narrow stairs two at a time, the gangly girl nearly bowls over a man carrying an armful of overpriced nachos. She barely makes it to the main deck when the sound of a slap reaches her ears. A yelp followed by another few slaps resound loudly.

Rocky turns the corner to see the group of boys cowering from a particularly angry looking brunette. Three of the boys clutch their cheeks, while a fourth pinches a bloody nose. The fifth and final boy sits on a bench, hunched over, nursing his injured groin. Rocky frowns when she sees Cece sitting on the floor. The girl's hands are clutched to her chin.

"Baby girl…" Santana says, kneeling next to Cece. She wraps an arm around Cece's waist and helps her to her feet. Santana glares at the boy with the broken crotch for a second before he and his gang decide to vacate the area in a hurry. She sits Cece down on a bench. "Are you ok?" Santana gently removes Cece's hand from her bruised chin. The older girl winces at the rapidly darkening bruise on Cece's chin.

"Hah, it takes more than an elbow to the face to take Cece Jones out of the game." Santana smiles as the younger girl points at her chin dramatically. "I do _not_ go down that easy." Cece scoffs with false bravado before turning away and wincing as the throbbing in her chin intensifies. At this, Santana's eyebrow arches and a smirk appears on her face. The sexual innuendo flies right over Cece's head, but Rocky doesn't miss a beat. A blush grows on Rocky's face for Cece.

"Heyyy Cece," Rocky says. She stands awkwardly in front of the seated girls. Santana looks up, finding herself staring into Rocky's crossed arms. She leans back and her gaze continues up to Rocky's face. Rocky shifts uncomfortably in her boots as Santana's eyes rake over her body before finally meeting her eyes. They lock eyes for a moment, and something she can't quite place in the older girl's eyes suddenly sparks Rocky's self-consciousness. Rocky tucks some loose hair behind her ear and slouches a little before sitting down on the opposite bench. From the upper deck Emily observes the exchange, seeing what the two young girls aren't able to see...yet. She sighs and decides to head down before Hurricane Santana decides to unleash herself on another unsuspecting soul again.

"Rocky! These stupid boys were throwing cigarette butts at the seals earlier and I told them to stop. But they didn't. They started throwing them at me, and those total butt faces started calling me a stupid firecrotch. Whatever that means. Cause _obviously,_ nothing's on fire here," Cece says, pausing to both point and look down at her jeans. Rocky and Santana's eyebrows leap at this remark. Rocky's eyes widen in embarrassment. She quickly leans forward and grab's Cece's pointing hand away from her groin. Rocky squeezes Cece hand reassuringly.

"Cece?" Rocky says.

"Yes?"

"Please continue," Rocky says, offering Santana an apologetic look.

"Anyways. That's when-." Cece stops when she realizes she doesn't know what her savior's name is. Santana smiles when the red head leans in close and whispers loudly. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Santana."

"Right. So then Santana totally saw them being asses and she kicked their…asses," Cece says, failing to come up with a better word. Cece gets up and seats herself in Rocky's lap. "And I threw your Icee on them. Sorry Rocky." She wraps an arm around Rocky's shoulder and offers a sheepish smile. Santana's eyes sweep curiously over their body language.

A twenty something college guy with two Icees in his hands passes by. Santana wordlessly stands up, cutting him off. Before he realizes what's going on, Santana snatches the drinks from his hands. The guy opens his mouth for a moment before realizing this is the girl who just scared the wannabe Oakland cholos off to the opposite end of the ferry. He closes his mouth and walks away without a word. Santana shoves one of the cups in Rocky's hand and the other in Cece's. Rocky watches when Santana doesn't retract her hand from Cece's. Holding Cece's hand around the drink, Santana guides the icy cup against Cece's chin.

"Don't worry red. You'll be fine if you ice that for a while," Santana says. The older girl blinks and the sunlight filters through her perfect lashes. Both Rocky Cece shudder involuntarily when they realize how close Santana's face is.

"Believe her. She's had her fare share of shiners," Emily drawls from over Santana's shoulders.

"Only on account of Quinn Fabray being the clumsiest pyramid top ever…Thank's, _Ass 'n Thighs." _Santana says.

"Hey now. Watch the adult language around the kids," Emily says, watching a group of elementary kids walk by. She cracks a smile before slipping her arm through Santana's. Emily turns to her young Icee slurping audience on the bench. "I'm Emily." Rocky and Cece quicky remove the straws from their mouths. Cece quickly slides off Rocky's lap and reaches out to shake Emily's hand.

"Cece." Cece shakes Emily's vigorously.

"Rocky," Rocky says, standing up.

"ROC-KAY! CE-CEY!" Deuce's voice shouts from across the deck. "We're doing the count off! Principal Rabinoff's gonna to kill you two if you're not here before we dock!"

"Sorry! Gotta go! It was nice to meet you guys! Thanks for the Icee!" Rocky says. She flashes a smile before dashing through the crowd of tourists swarming towards the exit plank. She's halfway through the crowd when she realizes she's holding a red headed, toddler's hand. Rocky turns around when someone taps her roughly on the shoulder. The boy's angry mother swings a heavy pleather purse at Rocky before snatching her child away. "Sorry!" Rocky says. She turns to see Cece still talking to Santana and Emily.

"Anyways, thanks again," Cece says.

"Seriously, it was nothing," Santana says. Before she knows it, Cece is hugging her tightly. Cece grins at Emily before latching on to her as well.

"It was nice to meet you!" Cece says before giving Emily a hug. The red head's grip on her Icee tightens a big too much and a dollop of the freezing red drink splashes onto Emily's neck and collarbone. Cece pulls away from Emily and quickly wipes at the spilled Icee with a finger. "Yum," Cece says, completely oblivious of Santana and Emily's stares as she sucks on her finger.

"Cecelia Jones!" Deuce screams again.

"Come on Cece!" Rocky bursts out of the crowd and grabs Cece's hand. "We're going to get lost!"

"Sorry! Bye!" Cece says. "Hopefully we'll see you in Alka-Seltzer!" Cece adds as Rocky shoves her towards their disappearing class. Rocky pauses mid-lunge and spins around. She reaches out and rubs the remainder of the spilled Icee from Emily's neck and proceeds to pop her finger in her mouth.

"Yum! Bye!" Rocky grins before racing to catch up with Cece. Santana pulls a tissue from her purse. Emily waits patiently as Santana reaches out wipe the rest of the syrupy red drink from her neck.

"Well, it's only fitting that we're following the jailbait right into Alcatraz," Santana says.

Santana kicks a stray pebble off the path leading up to the main entrance to the historic prison. She'll never admit it, but she's happy Emily forced her to leave Lima at the start of summer. Santana Lopez is a high school graduate and she really _should_ see what her country has to offer before deciding to move to New York. Their drunken game of blind folded darts during one of Berry's famously bad parties took a turn for the destructive when Emily and Santana started using Rachel's wall map as a target. They managed to hit San Francisco, Los Angeles, Mount Rose Minnesota, Abilene Texas and, Miami before losing all their darts. When Emily suggested a road trip, Santana really couldn't find a good reason to say no. A light smile appears on Santana's lips as she looks out over the water. Being on Alcatraz Island is literally being miles away from the world. A cool gust of wind slips into Santana's neckline. Remembering Cece and Rocky 's parting words and actions widens the smile on Santana's face.

"You're having a good time," Emily says, pulling Santana from her thoughts. Santana scowls when she realizes she's been smiling absently at the hauntingly beautiful architecture around her since she stepped off the ferry.

"We haven't even gotten to the damn door yet!" Santana says.

"You're still having a good time," Emily chides. She wraps an arm Santana's shoulders and guides her through the entrance to actual the prison building.

"No thanks man. I got this," a boy with a pair of bulky, highlighter-orange headphones around his neck says to the woman handing out headsets for the audio tour. The woman stares blankly and the headphones dangle pitifully from her outstretched hand.

"Oh just take it Martinez!" A girl with a thick American Italian accent grabs the head phones dangling from the woman's hands and shoves them forcefully into the boy's chest.

"Yes honey." The boy coughs and rubs his chest before trudging along the line. Santana watches as the hordes of slow moving tourists shuffle around with identical audio players dangling around their necks.

"You can give me the notes," Santana says, pressing her audio tour device into Emily's palm.

Ten minutes into their tour, Santana gives in and takes her audio tour player back from Emily. (She's sick of constantly waiting for Emily to listen to the recording before repeating the key points out loud.) The day goes by so quickly. After walking through the mess hall, baseball field and recreational yard, garden and officer's chambers, Emily and Santana find themselves amongst the last of the remaining tourists. It's late and but thanks to summer, the sun is barely starting to set. Santana and Emily find a nice seat on the top of the oversized concrete bleachers overlooking the recreational yard.

"Come on girl, give up the goods," Santana says, reaching into Emily's jacket. Emily laughs and attempts to swat Santana's prying fingers to no avail.

"Ok! Ok. Here," Emily says. She guides Santana's impatient hand to the flask hidden in her jacket. They fumble over the cap for a second.

"Ooh, baby girl_…Jameson?" _Santana says after taking her first swig. "You really brought the good stuff." Santana pulls the flask away when Emily reaches for it.

"Hey…" Emily says.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," Santana says. Emily raises an eyebrow at Santana before complying. The Golden Gate Bridge and San Francisco skyline is completely visible above the edge of the prison walls. The view is breath taking. Two familiar figures, a tall brunette and a petite red head, appear at the door leading into the recreational area.

"Come on Rocky! We have to get this! The sun's about to set!" Cece says, tugging on Rocky's arm.

"Fine! But we have to hurry! We only have thirty minutes till the last ferry leaves," Rocky says as Cece drags her towards where Santana and Emily are seated.

"Really? Rocky? _Only_ thirty minutes? I'm pretty sure we could run ten laps around this whole island in thirty minutes," Cece says.

Santana and Emily hear the younger girls bickering from a distance. Emily nudges Santana in the side and motions for her to hide the flask.

"Oh hey!" Rocky says when she realizes she and Cece have stumbled into Emily and Santana's personal bubble.

"Santana! Emily! Hi!" Cece beams at the two older girls. "This is going to be perfect! I get a picture of the prettiest sunset I've ever seen _and_ my new super awesome butt kicking hero," Cece says as she sets her camera for a timed shot. She struggles with propping the device on a wall indentation for a moment. Finally she wedges the device behind a section of the barred window before aiming the camera. "Come on guys!"

Cece and Rocky flank Santana. Santana freezes for a second when she feels Cece and Rocky's arms around her waist. The tiny red head snuggles in closer as the flashing red light on the camera speeds up. Her head fits perfectly into the crook of Santana's neck. Rocky presses in on Santana's other side. Santana finds half of her face burrowing into the crook of Rocky's neck. Rocky reaches over to Emily and pulls the hesitant girl in close. Emily smiles and gives in to the younger girl and wraps her arm around Rocky's neck. The camera goes off several times and captures the girls smiling first at the camera then at each other.

"Lets see!" Rocky says, releasing Santana and Emily to retrieve the camera. They all crowd around the tall girl for a look at the screen. The pictures are perfect. All four girls have wide smiles. The sun is slowly inching behind the top spires of the Gold Gate Bridge, leaving a picture perfect silhouette.

"I don't want to leave," Cece whines to Rocky as she looks across the shimmering waters. "It's so beautiful here!" Cece latches onto Rocky's side. Emily hides a laugh behind her hand when Rocky turns to the side and silently mouths '_ouch' _over Cece's head when the red head's hug tightens around her rib cage.

"Jesus," Emily whispers. A strange feeling of anguish and longing fills her from the pit of her stomach to her throat. "Could you imagine being able to see this everyday? Knowing you'll never be able to leave here? Knowing you'll never get to cross that bridge again?" Rocky and Cece look at her curiously. "Beautiful curse huh?"

"No need to get morose on us Em," Santana says, hugging the taller girl.

"Don't worry, we're all leaving tonight. We have," Rocky pauses to peer over the top of Santana's head at her watch. "Twenty minutes before the ferry leaves." As soon as the words leave Rocky's mouth her phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Cece yells. Rocky flinches when Cece's cold hand slips into her pocket. "Hey Ty. What's up? Oh…Here's Rocky." Cece quickly shoves the phone into Rocky's hand. She pulls Santana and Emily away from Rocky as the tall girl presses the phone to her ear. "She's about get yelly in a second."

Ty, Deuce, and Dina stand in front of the empty dock. Dina rubs her boyfriend's back in an attempt to soothe hyperventilating boy.

"I know! The schedule said that but they're gone!" Ty says, pacing back and forth. His frustrated stomps thud loudly on the wood. He stops and looks around. "You think I didn't try and find _a responsible adult_?" Ty says, mocking Rocky's choice of words. "There ain't no body here Rocks. It's just me, Deuce and Dina."

"Helloooo baybeeees!" Gunther's voice booms from down a tree-covered path.

"And the Hessenheffers…" Ty groans into his phone. "…Principal Rabinoff's cell fell into a toilet at lunch…don't ask cause I'm not telling you how I know that…ok, we'll meet you there soon."

"And vat are you three still doing here?" Tinka asks, strolling out from behind a pine.

"The ferry left way early. Everyone's gone," Ty says. "What are you two doing here?"

"Gunther and I were planning on searching Alcatraz for our great grandfather's hidden treasures. He was an inmate here for while, purely a case of mistaken identity for your information. Anyveyz, Gunther and I are also going to film our very own prison musical here tonight, without those stupid kids and slow valking tourists ruining every single shot," Tinka says without taking a breath. "And lucky for us, that incoming squall forced everyone to vacate the island early."

"Well, everyone except for you lot…" Gunther adds, distaste dripping from his words. Lightening arcs in the dusk sky. Gunther screams and leaps into Ty's arms.

"Dude, seriously?" Ty says, glaring at the tall blonde boy cowering in his arms. He drops Gunther to the floor roughly. Seconds later, a heavy thunderclap reverberates across Alcatraz island. Ty screeches and jumps into Tinka's arms.

"The kettle iz feeling a little black I see," Tinka chides. Ty looks down and blushes furiously when he sees that Tinka is holding him honey moon style. He drops to the floor and straightens out his clothes.

"I ain't even gonna dignify that with a response," Ty says.

"Oh hell no. We are not staying here tonight," Santana says. "Alcatraz is the shit and all but I needs to get my food on. Her foot steps echo eerily off the walls as she paces back and forth between two cells.

"Well how are we getting off the island? All the ships in the bay have been grounded. There's a huge storm coming in," Rocky says, reading the extreme weather bulletin on her phone. "And there's a no fly zone imposed on the city. Something about sudden downbursts being a huge danger to aircrafts right now."

A metal gate slams in a far end of the prison. Rocky, Cece, Emily and Santana freeze. They exchange looks. Another metallic clang at the end of the halls breaks the silence. Santana reaches into her purse and pulls out a roll of quarters. She grips the roll tightly in a fist before edging down the empty hall. Emily picks up a prop guitar from one of the decorated cells and follows Santana, holding it like a baseball bat. Rocky and Cece fall back and watch as the older girls investigate the noise. Santana and Emily both jump when Gunther and Tinka leap out from behind a corner.

"I am Gunther!" Gunther yells, not knowing how close he just came to losing his front teeth. (Their flashing sequins and chiffon outfits wilted Santana's fear just in time for her to abort her Lima closed fist bitch slap.)

"And I am Tinka!" Tinka adds.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" They finish in unison.

"And I'm about to go up in flames if you don't take a step back," Santana says, eyeing Gunther. Gunther and Tinka's smiles drop as the full intensity of Santana's disgusted stare sinks in.

"Fire?" Gunther says. "Oh, don't worry, these are just electronic," Gunther says, looking at the dancing LED dots on his shirt.

"And I thought Hummel would be the biggest flamer I'd ever meet," Santana mutters under her breathe.

"We checked everywhere. The entire crew's gone. We're stuck here for the night. Alone," Ty says, rounding the corner. He stops talking when he sees Santana and Emily. "Why hello, I'm Ty Blue and you are?"

"This is Santana and that's Emily," Rocky says quickly when she sees that Ty's charm is failing to work on the older girls. "That's my brother Ty." She breathes a sigh of relief when Deuce and Dina manage to introduce themselves without making them seem any younger than they are.

"Oh my God," Cece says. Rocky's eye widen in alarm when she sees Cece climbing on top of an old, over sized radiator. Cece stands on her tiptoes to peek out of the window "You guys have to see this." The rest of the kids join Cece, holding on to the wrought iron bars covering the window. In the distance, the water churns and froths violently. Rocky doesn't want to scare her anyone, but she knows for a fact the water has risen considerably since they landed on the Island a few hours ago. In fact, the water's getting so rough, over sized waves are now slamming into the sides of the island hard enough to splash up against the lower level buildings below. In the distance, lightening strikes in the dark sky. Santana quickly jumps down from the window.

"Get away from the windows," Santana says. Everyone but Cece scrambles down and away from the windows immediately.

"Hey, you guys? I think I see a whale-," Cece starts when a bolt of lightening hits the side of the old water tower in the yard. Another bolt of lightening strikes right outside the window, sending a loud crack through the air. A harsh wind throws a stray branch against the window. Cracks spider through the glass. Cece flinches away from the window and falls off the aged piping. Santana's Cheerio's instincts kick in and she manages catch Cece before she hits the floor.

"Uh Cece? You can let go now," Rocky says when Cece's face stays buried in Santana's neck.

"Hey, you ok?" Santana whispers to the limp girl in her arms. She gives Cece a soft squeeze but receives no response.

"Cece?" Rocky says when the red head fails to move. Rocky falls to Santana's side and gently pushes the hair from Cece's face. Her eyes are closed. Blood drips from a shallow cut on her temple, slowly bleeding into her red hair. Rocky's heart starts thudding. Tears well up behind her eyes and it feels like all the air in her lungs has been sucked out.

"Don't worry, she's alive," Santana says. She can feel Cece's soft breaths against her neck. They quickly move Cece to the nearest furnished cell and lay her on the padded cot. Santana gently lifts Cece's head to wedge her balled up jacket under her neck. Rocky sheds her own jacket and lays it over her best friend's petite body.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rocky asks, sitting on the edge of the cot.

"She's probably in shock," Emily says. She kneels by Cece and presses two fingers against her pulse point. Her heartbeat feels strong against Emily's fingers.

"K, I got some Aspirin, Gummy Vites, and baby wipes," Dina says, opening the left side of her jacket. Rocky wordlessly takes the baby wipes from Dina. She carefully cleans the cut on Cece's temple.

"Ow…" Cece moans. She blinks a few times before opening her eyes. "Wow, who died?" Cece asks when she sees everyone crowding over her.

"Cece!" Rocky says. She helps the groggy girl sit. "Thank God!" Rocky says, clutching Cece.

"What just happened?" Cece asks, wondering why everyone looks so concerned. Her eyes widen when she sees the bloody baby wipe in Rocky's hand.

"It's just a small cut," Rocky says holding up a small compact so Cece can see her temple. "Santana totally just saved your butt, again," Rocky adds softly.

"See," Tinka says, holding out her phone. She replays a video of the window cracking and Cece falling off the wall. Tinka pauses the second after Santana catches Cece. "The look of pain on her face? Caused by your bony butt, Cece."

"Hey!" Cece says. She turns to Rocky for help and frowns when her best friend merely adverts her eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ bony," Santana says.

"And it doesn't look bony at all," Emily adds, trying to be helpful. Santana and Emily look at each other and laugh, the effects of their last few shots now apparent.

"I'm sorry, but how old are you guys again?" Santana asks. Everyone answers at once _Fourteen, fifteen, _and_ sixteen _echo in the hall.

"Fuck it. I needs me another drink," Santana says, reaching into Emily's jacket again.

"You know what? Me too," Rocky says, surprising her friends. Impressed, Santana nods and hands her the flask.

"Wait. Are you sure Rocky?" Cece asks.

"Yeah? You really want to do that?" Ty asks.

"Hold on." Santana holds up a hand. "Is she a crazy drunk?"

"No," Cece says. "Well, I don't know. Rocky's never been drunk before," Cece says.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're in school!" Rocky says. She throws back a large gulp. "Yegh." Rocky scowls at the burning in her throat. She takes another swig.

"First time huh?" Santana says. Rocky nods as she hands the flask to Cece. Cece takes a long swig and hands an empty flask back to Emily.

"Sorry," Cece squeaks. Emily and Santana smile at each other and laugh.

"Well, what do you expect when you're drinking with a ginger?" Santana says. "Lucky for us, I came prepared." She pulls another flask from Emily's purse. "Any one else want to join the party?" Santana asks.

In fifteen minutes, everyone is on the restricted upper level cell block. Deuce's mini boom box is playing _Fire_ by Joe Budden and everyone is dancing up a storm. Cece and Rocky wind up dancing on a cot in one of the cells. Ty uncomfortably notices Cece and Rocky's dance moves growing more provocative by the minute. Their hands linger a bit too long on each other's hips. At one point, Cece's arms are around Rocky's neck and they move against each other like they're in a rap video. _Beautiful Liar_ by Beyonce and Shakira starts playing.

"Oh no," Rocky says. "You gotta go, bro. I'm about to get real in here with my girls Beyonce and Shakira. You ain't gonna like it," Rocky says to Ty. Ty quickly spins around and pulls Tinka out of the cell and into the one where Deuce and Dina and Gunther are playing poker.

The Shake It Up Chicago dancers' moves take a turn for the sexual as their alcohol fueled hormones strip them of all inhibitions. Hips start rolling and dipping in unison. The girls' moves are literally mesmerizing. Cece and Rocky have been dance partners for as long as they've been friends and it shows in their dancing. Cece's body is an extension of Rocky's. They turn to face each other. Cece's arms find their place at Rocky's neck and Rocky's hands grip Cece's hips. Their bodies move in sync. Every time Cece's hips roll forward, Rocky's dips back. Rocky slides her hands up Cece's sides and along her arms before taking Cece's hands in her own. She pins Cece's hands to the wall above her head and holds them there. Cece's dilated pupils watch as Rocky completes several body rolls against her. Rocky steps to the side and spins Cece around before pressing into her back.

Emily and Santana pause to take another swig from the flask, never taking their eyes off the dancing girls. They can't stop watching Rocky and Cece dance.

Cece laughs and jumps off the cot to give Rocky all the space she needs when the instrumental break comes in (thank you Deuce for the music video version). Rocky leans back, holding her shoulders against the wall as she starts twirling and rolling her hips slowly. She slides down the wall, her hips never pausing. Rocky falls to her knees and executes another set of body rolls, complete with hair flipping, before the instrumental break ends. The serious look on her face dissolves into a grin. She laughs and reaches out to pull Santana up on the cot with her.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging here girl!" Rocky laughs. Santana nods and takes Rocky hand. "Damn…" Rocky grins with delight when Santana repeats a complicated set of moves to her. The girls take turns mirroring and leading each other. As the song plays on, the space between their bodies shrinks until Santana is pressed against the younger girl. When the song ends, Santana realizes she's been literally straddling Rocky's thigh. Rocky's age flashes through her mind and Santana decides she needs to drink just a little more for this. Santana laughs and pulls away from Rocky before stumbling off the cot. She staggers as her feet touch the ground. Emily and Cece catch her before she can slam into the cell wall.

"Ha, Santana-two, Cece-one. We're almost even," Cece says, watching Santana press her lips to the flask.

"I'm not keeping count," Santana says, handing the flask back to Cece. The older girl watches as Cece take a long, slow pull of the liquor.

"Good because I'm not really good at counting…or spelling," Cece says. Emily smirks at Santana from over Cece's head as she reaches for Cece's wrist. Emily guides the flask, still in Cece's hand, towards her lips. Cece quickly gets the hint and spins around to feed the drink to Emily.

Santana props herself against the wall as Cece backs up against her. All rationality drains from Santana's mind as Cece reaches back to slip a hand behind Santana's neck. Rocky jumps down from the cot when _Ride_ by Ciara starts. She grabs Emily by the shoulders and sits the girls down on the cot.

"You're gonna want to be seated when you see this," Rocky says cockily. Emily leans back on her elbows and gives Rocky her full attention. Emily's pupils dilate when Rocky's starts singing. The girl's understated voice fits the song perfectly. "I can do it big…I can it long…I can do whatever or however you want…" Rocky's hips dip and roll to the beat of the song. "I can do it up and down, I can do it circles…" Emily bites her lip hard as Rocky's swirling hips speed up then down again when she hits the chorus. "I market it so good…They can't wait to try me…They love the way I ride it…They love the way I ride the beat like mo****freak..."

"…Cece better see see me," Ludacris raps. At the mention of Cece's name Rocky points at Cece. Cece pushes off Santana and slips into the dance with Rocky. Santana laughs and shakes her head before sitting down in Emily's lap to watch them dance. Something buzzes against Santana's ass. She turns around and raises an eyebrow at Emily.

"Ok Fields. What was that?" Santana asks. Emily stares at Santana for a moment before her crotch buzzes again. "Tell me that's what I hope it is," Santana smirks. Emily reaches into her pocket and pulls her phone out. She furrows her brow when she sees that it's a text. Who the hell is texting her at 11:47 PM Western-2:47 AM Eastern time? Emily's head swims as she tried to read the text. The letters swirl on the bright screen. Emily tosses the phone in her purse before deciphering the message.

'_Enjoying the E in your Jameson? Try not to scare the kids, Em. Statutory rape can get you up to 4 years in California. Then again, you seem to be having fun in prison already.-A.'_

Down the hall, a hooded figure pulls a lever. Steel gears grind as locks slide into place. Gates and doors swing shut, sealing off all exits from the prison.

Next time on Alcatraz it up…

Will Emily and Santana realize they've been roofied by A? Will they keep things PG-13 with Rocky and Cece? Will they be successful or will V Cards be swiped? How are they going to get off the Rock? When the hell are they going to realize they've been locked in? And will they survive being stuck with the Hessenheffers?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Alcatraz It Up!

Rocky, Cece, Santana and Emily have been imbibing some A concocted elixir of lust. They're dancing up a hot mess in a cell. The boys, Dina and Tinka are next door, playing card and wondering why they're sober. A has sealed off the perimeter of the prison but they don't know it yet...And who's idea is it to play Truth or Dare again?

Also, warning. There will be Sex.

"Let's mix things up a little. Dance off?" Rocky says with a sly smile. She points at Santana before curling her finger in a come hither motion. "A little competition never hurt anyone right?" Rocky asks. Santana smirks and reach out to take Rocky's hand.

"What exactly are we competing for?" Santana asks, letting Rocky pull her to her feet. Santana completes a messy twirl into Rocky's waiting arms.

"Well, what do you want?" Rocky asks.

"What do you have to offer?" Santana asks. Rocky looks to Cece. The younger girl raises her arms before placing her hands on the back of her head.

"What you see is what we've got," Cece says.

"Well, in that case…I'm just gonna beat you for fun…" Santana smirks. The devil on Santana's shoulder sparks to life and whispers a low '_virginity' _into the Ex-Cheerio's ear.

"Who's gonna be the judge?" Cece asks.

"That would be me," Emily says, from where she's seated on the cot. "I can barely dance when I'm sober…"

"And the categories?" Rocky asks.

"Lap," Santana says.

"But we don't know how to," Cece starts when Rocky clamps a hand over her mouth.

"We're quick learners," Rocky says.

"And there's only one rule," Santana says. She pulls Cece and Rocky away from Emily. "Whoever gets Emily to touch them the quickest wins…Think you can handle that Red?" Santana smirks.

"Oh girl, you do not know who you're talking to." Cece smirks before cupping her hands over her mouth. "Motivation, Martinez!" Cece yells into the adjacent cell. She waits a second before adding, "The remix Deuce!"

The distinct opening notes of _Motivation_ by Kelly Rowland, Busta Rhymes and Trey Songz start playing. Emily blinks as Cece lands in her lap, knees planted on both sides of her hips. Rocky and Santana both hide smiles behind their hands as Emily fidgets with her hands. The swimmer's hands tangle themselves in the starchy cot cover as Cece slips a hand behind her neck. The redhead leans in close and purposely breathes against Emily's neck and ear as she slowly twirls her hips, millimeter's above Emily's lap. Rocky's eyebrows raise in surprise when Cece manages to spin around without letting go of Emily's neck. The redhead slips between Emily's knees and backs up until her ass meets Emily's jean covered groin. Cece smirks when she hears Emily groan. Cece grinds against Emily for a moment before leaning back and looking over her shoulder. Cece runs her fingers through Emily's hair before pulling her face up to meet her eyes. Emily finally gives in and grips Cece's hips. Santana and Rocky both wait until the song ends to interrupt Cece.

"Thirty seven seconds," Santana whispers to Rocky. Rocky nods.

"Deuce! Avant. Making Good Love!" Rocky yells. Emily's eyes widen when Rocky slips into Cece's lap.

"I got your legs spread all over the bed…Hands clenched in the sheets…" Rocky sings, pressing into Cece's lap before leaning forward. Rocky slyly takes Cece by the hand before pulling her to her feet and spinning her towards Santana. "My turn," Rocky says as the chorus starts. Cece crosses her arms and watches as Rocky takes over. Cece doesn't know why, but the loss of friction against her skin is completely undesirable at the moment. Reading Cece's mind, Santana reaches out and pulls Cece against her body. Cece unconsciously grinds her ass against Santana's hips. Soon, the competition is forgotten and the girls are lost in their dancing. Rocky's straddling Emily, slowly body rolling against the older girl. Emily's hands are firmly wrapped around Rocky's plentiful assets. Cece turns around and wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders. She buries her face in Santana's neck. Her lips press against Santana's skin for a second. Cece's head swims as she tries to process the fact that she may or may not have kissed an older _girl_ on the neck…and _liked_ it. Before she realizes what she's doing, Cece feels herself leaning up towards Santana's lips. A loud metallic clang stops her in her tracks. Cece blinks for a second and realizes she's about to kiss Santana.

A loud crash resounds in the bowels of the cell block. Their cell door suddenly slams shut. Rocky loses her balance and falls into Emily's lap.

"What the hell?" Santana grips the cell door.

"What was that?" Cece says, peeking through the bars. Santana pulls Cece back when the cell doors swing shut, one after another, setting off a wave of loud clangs. The doors begin to open and close at random, the noise of slamming gates fill the empty cellblock.

"Hah! Did we scare you bay bees?" Gunther laughs as he sparkles into view. The smile drops from his face when Santana reaches through the cell bars and grabs a fist full of his shirt. Gunther winces when he finds his face pressed against the cold cell bars. "Ooch," Gunther groans around a bar.

"Open the fucking door or you'll spend the rest of your life singing Castrato," Santana growls.

"But he'll only be a Castrato if you do it before his voice changes," Rocky says. "And it's already started."

"Then it'll all be waste won't it?" Santana says, glaring at Gunther.

"What's a Castrato?" Gunther gulps. Rocky smirks at this before getting off Emily's lap. She saunters up to the stuck Hessenheffer and leans in close.

"Well, Gunther. Castrato is when a boy…"Rocky begins.

"Tinka! Open the doors! Hurry!" Gunther squeals before Rocky can finish defining castration.

"Oh you're no fun!" Tinka says from the darkened end of the hall. She grips the lever to the locking mechanism and pulls. The doors start swinging open. Santana releases Gunther a split second before their door starts opening.

Emily leaps up from the cot and walks right up into Gunther's face.

"Listen, _Gun-ter,_ I am not in the mood to be fucked with. That wasn't funny-" Emily starts. Santana's eyes widen as she realizes Emily's drunken rage is about to emerge in an unpleasant way. Santana slips between Emily and Gunther. Emily stills when Santana's hand appears on her chest, easing her down and away from Gunther.

"Listen and listen good, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan. You try that shit again and yous gonna spend the rest of the night in the hole. I _will _ lock your freaky sparkly asses in there. Got it?" Santana points at the windowless isolation cell complete with a solid steel door.

"We completely understand," Tinka says as Gunther nods furiously.

"Then we're cool," Santana says, breaking into a smile, unsure of why she's unable to hold a serious face for any longer.

"We were just wondering if you would like to participate in a friendly activity with us," Gunther says tentatively. Santana raises an eyebrow at the flaming boy.

"And what would this friendly activity be?" Santana asks.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Ty suggests. "But this time Rocky won't jump on broken glass. No matter what, everyone keeps their shoes on," Ty adds when Rocky glares at him.

"Ok," Cece says. "Come on Rocky, it'll be fun…" Cece says, pouting at Rocky.

"Fine…" Rocky says. "Who's first?"

"Alright! You got them to say yes?" Deuce says as he rounds the corner.

"Keep ya shorts on Deucy," Dina says as she enters the cell. Santana and Emily find themselves sitting on the cot with Cece and Rocky in their laps. Ty forces himself onto the edge of cot, pushing the girls against each other. Ty completely misses the look of disgust Santana gives him.

"Hold on, it's getting a little cramped in here," Santana says. "Let's take this outside.

The lights suddenly turn off, leaving them in darkness. Gunther and Tinka's flashing shirts lend the only source of light in the hall. As their eyes adjust to the darkness, they can barely make out the moonlight filtering in through the foggy windows running along the walls near the ceiling. "Give me that shirt, Peter Pan," Santana says, motioning at Gunther's flashing LED shirt.

"But we didn't turn the lights off!" Gunther says, clutching his arms over his chest.

"Do as she says!" Tinka whispers loudly as she jabs Gunther in the side. Gunther reluctantly sheds his shirt before handing it to Santana.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks when Santana starts walking towards the spiral staircase at the end of the cellblock. Cece hurries to catch up to Santana, not wanting to be alone in the dark. Santana pauses, waiting for Cece to catch up.

"I want to see the stars," Santana says, reaching out to take Cece's hand.

"Come on, it's creepy in here," Rocky says, pulling Emily to her feet.

"Hey! Where are you guys going? There's a storm remember?" Ty yells after his disappearing sister. "Great, now we're stuck in the dark," Ty says, watching the Hessenheffers follow his sister down the hall.

"Don't worry about it Ty," Deuce says. Dina and Deuce both open their jackets at the same time.

"You want glow sticks, bracelets, necklaces, or a good ol fashioned flash light?" Deuce asks. A variety of glowing colors dangle from his jacket.

"Or you want a lantern? Gas, electric or oil? The scented oils are only five dollars more," Dina says. She gives her jacket a shake, rattling the lanterns of varying shapes and sizes. "This one has a built in emergency radio, hand crank, if case you run out of batteries _and_ an SOS strobe light," Dina says, holding up a camping lantern.

Outside, the air is strangely still. The lightening and thunder from earlier has completely died out. Santana only makes it a few feet to the edge of the observation platform before stumbling. She hides the stumble and slips gracefully to the floor. She lays down and looks up at the night sky. The lighthouse and burned out ruins of the old warden quarters provide a pretty but eerie view in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Red. Santana Lopez isn't usually such a lightweight," Santana says.

"Lopez? Does this mean you can help me with my Spanish homework?" Cece giggles as she falls to her knees next to Santana's prone form. She clumsily lies down against Santana. Santana's heart races as Cece's hair brushes against her neck. Cece innocently snuggles against Santana's side, throwing a leg over Santana's hips (Cece doesn't realize it's an intimate gesture because she's so used to doing it to Rocky). Santana rolls to her side, pulling Cece closer. Cece lets out a small whimper when Santana's lips find their way to her neck. Santana's lips are like honey, soft and sweet, moving every so slowly against her neck. Cece presses closer to Santana, unconsciously leaning her head back to expose her neck. Santana's hands slip under Cece's shirt. Her fingers glide over heated skin until they reach Cece's bra.

"You're so fucking hot…" Santana whispers before kissing Cece's neck again. Cece moans loudly when Santana slips between her legs, rolling her to her back before pinning her to the ground. Cece's fingers tangle themselves in Santana's hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh no," Santana mutters as she sits up. She struggles to count the number of shots she's taken but her memory blurs every time she hits three. There's no way she should be feeling this breezy from a few shots of whiskey. And while Santana Lopez is _always _down for some sweet lady kisses, it usually takes more than a few drinks to get her 'lets fuck in public' horny, especially with such a young stranger.

"Hey…Why'd you stop?" Cece mutters. "That felt really, really good…" Cece says.

"Em," Santana says weakly when Rocky and Emily emerge from the door to the observation deck.

"Damn, Santana. I know I always give you shit about being a light weight, but you usually handle a flask or two better than this." Emily and Rocky help Cece and Santana to their feet. Cece falls into Rocky's arm in a flurry of wandering hands.

"Well, uh, hey there Cece," Rocky says. Rocky laughs when Cece's hands land on her butt.

"Rocky..." Cece grins up at her best friend. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Cece asks. She reaches up and cups Rocky's chin. "You, are so, so…gorgeous," Cece breathes into Rocky's neck. "And I know everyone's always teasing you because you're tall. But they're just jealous... You're tall...and hot... like a supermodel..."

"Aw Cece..." Rocky grins, besides herself with the compliments spilling from her best friend's albeit inebriated lips. She blinks as Cece continues to rub up against her like an affectionate kitten.

"Em, this is only Jameson right?" Santana says, taking the flask from Emily's hand.

"Yeah…Or Hendricks. I switched one or two of them up." Emily shrugs.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks, fighting to hang on to her thought. Emily's lips move in slow motion inches from her face. The stars behind Emily's head seem way too bright for sky. Each one takes turns twinkling and winking down at Santana.

"Why do you ask?" Emily says half-heartedly. Santana looks up and follows her line of vision. Cece has Rocky pinned against a wall. Rocky watches as Cece fumbles with her belt buckle.

"I don't know…" Santana says, completely losing her train of thought.

"Woah. What is going on out here?" Ty says. The girls turn to see Ty's lanky figure covered in glow in the dark rave jewelry. Ty blinks while his brain struggles to analyze the scene before him.

"My belt is poking me…" Rocky whines. Santana strolls up and unbuckles Rocky's belt with a single hand. Ty jumps as Santana tugs on the leather, snapping it off Rocky's waist in a smooth motion.

"Got it," Santana says, looping the belt around Rocky's neck like a collar. "Now, where were we?"

"Truth or dare?" Ty says.

"Wait. What else you go in there Deuce?" Cece asks, pointing at Deuce's jacket.

"Way ahead of you Jones," Dina says. She pulls a folded emergency raft from her jacket. Dina expertly unwraps the package before yanking on the inflation tab. Within seconds a large, six-person life raft inflates. Dina grabs Deuce by the collar before he can leap into the bright orange raft. A second later, a large, self-erecting canopy pops open, nearly slapping Deuce in the face.

"Thanks babe," Deuce says. Dina rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, maintaining her grip on his collar.

"Ladies first," Dina says, motioning for the girls to enter the raft.

"I like her," Santana says to Rocky, holding out a hand to help her into the raft.

The raft's benches provide a nice soft alternative to the cold concrete. Santana quickly slips into Rocky's lap, leaving Cece to sit in Emily's. Rocky automatically opens her legs to accommodate Santana better. Santana swears under her breath when Rocky's arms slip around her waist like a seat belt. The ex-Cheerio definitely has a thing for tall dancer types. Santana closes her eyes and pictures a toothless singing Kurt Hummel in an attempt to kill her raging libido. She feels Rocky's tight thighs through her jeans and all self-control is lost. Santana swears incessantly at herself as she leans back into Rocky's embrace. She's going to hell. She is _definitely_ going to hell.

Ty frowns when a third flask appears from Emily's pocket. Tinka and Gunther both down severely large shots before handing the flask to Deuce and Dina. Dina ends up having to burp Deuce like a baby when he sputters on his drink. Dina quickly takes a swig before handing the flask to Rocky. Ty's frown grows when he sees his little sister going for another drink. He feels a pang of jealousy when he sees how close Rocky and Cece have gotten to the two totally smoking hot girls. Ty should be all up in that cougar sandwich, Rocky and Cece aren't appreciating their new friends nearly as much as he would. He sighs and shakes his head. It could be worse. Cece and Rocky could be drinking with two high school boys. At least their virginities aren't endangered.

"Hey, give me some of that," Ty says, finally giving in. There's no way he's going to survive the night babysitting everyone, sober.

Ten minutes later, they're engaged in a game of Truth or Dare. Luckily for Ty and Rocky, the questions and dares have remained mostly chaste. That is, until Tinka opens her big mouth and throws them into the uncomfortable 'around family member's zone' with "Ok Emily. Truth then. What is the weirdest turn on you have?" Jaws drop as the question rolls out of Tinka's mouth. "By the way, new rule. Everyone has to answer or you drink," Tinka adds. "Fine, not _weirdest _turn on. I don't want nightmares. Just weird is fine," Tinka says when no one answers.

"Oh come on Em!" Santana says when Emily takes a drink.

"What? I never said I'm passing. I just need drink before I answer this," Emily says with a smile. "Come back to me. I have to think about this."

"I kind of like it when Dina yells at me," Deuce says, blush growing on his cheeks.

"Really? That's your super secret turn on?" Cece says.

"Well, yeah. In Hebrew and Spanish," Deuce says, blushing even harder.

"He's kind of green," Dina explains. "I like getting it on on public transportation," Dina says to the disgust of her friends.

"I ain't ever sitting on the bus next to you two again," Ty exclaims. "I like cougars," he adds quietly.

"Seriously? Em, we are playing with babies here," Santana says.

"Wait. I have a good one," Cece says. But I'm not telling them," she adds, pointing at the boys. She waits until the girl are huddled in close. "I kind of like spanking…and getting spanked…" Cece whispers. A huge smirk appears on Rocky's face. "What…" Cece whines.

"So that's why you don't like doing the Slap Swear in public," Rocky smirks.

"Wanky…" Santana says, watching the interaction between the two best friends.

"Like I said, I always knew Cece was a dirty dirty girl…" Tinka says.

"Oh Jones. You're really full of surprises," Dina says, pulling back.

"Come on Em. It was your turn," Santana says. Emily thinks for a second before speaking.

"I like bitches…" Emily says.

"Who doesn't?" Santana asks.

"I liked being tied up…" Emily blushes.

"You gotta give us something better than that," Santana teases.

"Creepy places turn me on," Emily finally sighs. "Abandoned buildings, open fields at night…"

"Damn…" Santana says, fully realizing what being stranded on Alcatraz must be doing to Emily.

"Wait, but why aren't you turned on now?" Cece asks, turning to look at Emily. "Oh…" Cece says when she's met with an intense, silent blush.

"Wait, I have one too," Rocky says before Emily blushes herself to death. "I think I like biting."

"Who did you bite? And _who _bit you_?" _Cece demands.

"No one!" Rocky blushes.

"Oh you better not be one of those Twilight freaks..." Santana mutters. She turns to give Rocky a stern look over her shoulder.

"I'm not! The idea of it is kinda hot," Rocky adds quietly.

At this Emily and Santana lock eyes and a conspiring look flits between the two older girls. Cece catches the look and nods when Santana squeezes her hand. Emily leans over as Santana holds Rocky's hair off her shoulder. Emily bites down on one side of Rocky's neck as Cece leans in and bites down on the other side. Cece places a soft peck on the red bite mark on Rocky's skin before pulling away. "Oh wow…" Rocky mutters, her mind blanking totally and completely. Warmth rushes through her veins as her breathing speeds up.

"I guess she wasn't lying," Santana says. She turns to face the rest of the group again. "I like going down on a girl after I burn," Santana says. "With a grape-green apple Jolly Rancher. It's fucking delicious and it just goes on forever…" Ty and Deuce both cross their legs at this announcement. Santana smirks when she feels Rocky unconsciously clench her thighs. Emily groans when Cece's grip on her knee tightens.

"I like-" Gunther starts.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Ty says. "You two are exempt from the question."

"But why? Tinka asked it!" Gunther says.

"No one wants to know," Ty says.

"Well I'm actually a little curious," Deuce says. "Never mind," he adds when every single non Hessenheffer glares daggers at him.

"Who's next?" Ty asks. When no one answers, he shrugs and lays his Ipod on raft floor. Dina reaches out and flicks the Ipod, setting it in a furious spin. The button side winds up pointing at Santana and Rocky.

"Heads or tails Rocky?" Dina asks as she pulls a quarter from her pocket.

"Heads," Santana says, looking down at Rocky.

"Tails it is," Rocky says. The coin flips in the air, shimmering as it spins.

"Heads," Dina says.

"You got a blind fold in there?" Santana asks, pointing at Dina's jacket.

"Nope, not today," Dina says.

"It's ok, we can use Rocky's scarf. Wait…Why do we need a blindfold?" Cece says.

"I dare you to play guess the kisser," Santana says to Rocky.

"What?" Rocky gulps, looking at the girl in her lap.

"We blind fold you and you have to guess who's who," Santana says, slipping Rocky's gauzy scarf off her neck. "Don't worry your brother doesn't have to play. That's just _too _wanky..." Santana adds as she slips the folded scarf over Rocky's eyes.

"Aw man, I can't watch this," Ty says. A pair of oversized headphones land in his lap. Ty glares at Deuce as he clamps the headphones over his ears.

"What man, I'm just trying to help," Deuce says. Ty cranks his ipod up before pulling his hoodie over his eyes.

"Just relax, this'll be fun," Cece says, patting Rocky on the leg before getting in the line forming in front of Rocky.

Deuce goes first. He leans in and quickly places a quick pecks on Rocky's lips. Dina hides a laugh behind her hand and pats Deuce on the back.

"That was Deuce," Rocky says with a smile.

"How'd she know?" Deuce mouths silently.

"I heard the flashlights in your jacket. Also, you put on way too much Eau de Toilette again," Rocky says without opening her eyes. "Next."

"She's good…" Deuce whispers as he returns to his seat across the raft.

Next, Tinka carefully crawls over to Rocky. She puckers up and leans in for the kill. Tinka's lips barely graze Rocky's when Rocky raises a hand to stop her.

"Tinka," Rocky says. "Your sequins are scratching me."

"It iz your loss," Tinka huffs before returning to the other side of the loft. At this, Gunther leans in for his turn. He plants a wet kiss right on Rocky's lips before pulling away with a loud smack.

"Gunther!" Rocky flinches away in disgust. She wipes at her mouth with a sleeve. Cece laughs loudly as she reaches for Rocky's flailing arms. She manages to grab Rocky's hand long enough to press Emily's flask into her palm.

"Rinse Rocky. Rinse. We ain't continuing until you do," Cece says. Rocky obliges, taking a long pull from the flask.

"Oh stop pretending. You loved it bay bee!" Gunther says before flopping down next to Ty.

"Wait," Rocky says before her next kiss. "You guys have to trade lip glosses. I know Cece's lip schedule down to the hour. It's a week night after dark so she's wearing Cherry Coke," Rocky says. At this Cece shrugs as she holds out her Cherry Coke Lipsmacker. Deuce raises an eyebrow and pretends not to watch when Cece reaches out to rub the Lipsmacker against Santana's lips. Santana gently takes Emily by the chin before pressing her lips firmly against her lips, transferring the sweet lip balm with practiced ease.

"Ready Rocky?" Dina asks. Rocky nods, biting her lip. "Remember to save your guesses till the end…"

Dina laughs silently before leaning in to kiss Rocky. She executes a perfect, three second PG-13 kiss, with the slightest hint of tongue. Dina pulls away and motions for the next girl to step up.

Santana slips into Rocky's lap. The younger girl shudders as cold fingers grasp her chin. Colors swirl behind Rocky's eyelids as a pair of unbelievably soft lips press into hers. Although this is Rocky's first 'real' kiss, her lips move on their own accord. Rocky moans into Santana's lips as a warm tongue glides over her bottom lip. Santana sucks on Rocky's lip before nipping at the softness with her k-nines. Before she knows it, Rocky's full on French kissing her mystery lover, tongue and all. The kiss really only lasts for about fifteen seconds before Santana pulls away, leaving Rocky gasping for air.

Rocky's heart thuds in her chest. She clenches her fists, driving her nails into her palm to quell the rapidly growing arousal in her core. Before she can recover, Emily slips into her lap. Emily smirks at Santana before leaning down. Emily slips her hand into Rocky's hair and pulls her head back, exposing her throat. Emily trails kisses up Rocky's neck and chin before stopping at her mouth. Rocky thinks she's about to explode when Emily's lips cover hers. They dive right into a heated open-mouthed kiss. Rocky reaches up and wraps a hand around Emily's neck to pull her in closer. Finally, Emily breaks away, panting. She leans in kisses and Rocky's neck for a moment before leaving the younger girl with a firm bite.

Rocky's heart is nearly thudding out of her chest now. She's never been this turned on in her life. She silently congratulates herself for deciding to wear jeans. She's sure she would have made a mess of her tights by now. She braces herself for the last kiss. Cece's lips sweep over Rocky's deliberately, taking time to taste her. Rocky moans as Cece sucks on her bottom lip before slipping a soft tongue into her mouth. Rocky slips a hand into Cece's hair, pulling softly on her silky waves. Cece gasps against Rocky's lips as a hand cups her ass. Rocky grins against Cece's mouth when she feels Cece's arms wrap tightly around her shoulders. The girls start playing with each other, leaning back just out of reach, trading light pecks before consuming each other in smoldering kisses.

Gunther holds out a hand and covers Tinka's eyes as the kiss continues. Deuce does the same as Dina's eyes threaten to jump out of her head. Dina swats Deuce's hand away.

"I knew it!" Dina mouths as she watches Cece go to town in Rocky's lap. Rocky and Cece have been strangely close, even for best friends. The sound of moaning and gasping fills the tiny tent. Ty rocks in his seat with both hands clamped over his ears, hoodie tied tightly over his face. He hums loudly to himself.

When Rocky and Cece finally pull apart, Santana is actually fanning herself. Emily reaches out and stops Santana from clapping. Emily holds a finger to her lips and shushes Santana. Cece pants as a blush fills her cheeks, matching her face to her hair. Rocky lets herself fall to her back on the inflatable bench. Dina finally reconnects her brain with her body and finds the strength to scuttle over and pluck the scarf from Rocky's eyes.

"So, Blue. What you got?" Dina asks.

"You were the first," Rocky says, hoping desperately Dina wasn't one of the last three kissers.

"And you are correct," Dina says before finding her place in her boy friend's arms. "And the others?"

"Easy," Rocky says. "Emily, Santana, then Cece," Rocky says quickly. Suddenly she stops. She's not so sure any more. All three of the kisses were executed with expertise, something she wasn't aware Cece possessed. Dina shakes her head. "Wait. Cece, Santana, then Emily. Wait, no. Emily, Cece, then Santana. Wait!"

"Aw, and you had such a streak going," Dina says. "Sorry Rocky."

"Really? You guys really aren't going to tell me?" Rocky says, only receiving three mischievous smirks in response.

"Next," Cece says, grabbing the Ipod from Ty. _Barney's_ theme song blares from the device's internal speakers as the earphones unplug. "_Really?_" Cece sets the ipod on the floor.

"You would have picked the same thing, or some Slipknot shit if Flynn was up in here making out with everyone and shit!" Ty says.

"Euw! First of all, Flynn's like eight! And Rocky's wayyy hotter than an eight year old boy!" Cece says.

"Yeghhh! Stop! Just spin the damn thing!" Ty says. He slaps the ipod and waits for the thing to stop spinning. It's Dina's turn.

"I dare the boys to go break into the gift shop and bring us sweaters and any food or drinks they can find," Dina says.

"Aw! That's not self serving at all!" Deuce whines.

"Not at all!" Dina says. "I just wanted everyone to know that my Deucy has finally beaten his fear of the dark."

"Come on men. We can do this," Deuce says, standing before realizing the canopy of the raft is still extended above him. He swears as his head gets caught in the plastic.

"We can?" Ty asks. "It's kinda dark in there," Ty adds.

"Of course we can!" Gunther says, pulling Deuce to his feet.

"Seriously, don't return without warm clothing or food, Martinez," Dina says. "Be careful sweetie," Dina adds sweetly.

"Now, where were we?" Dina asks.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys return with armloads of souvenir fleece blanket rolls, oversized sweaters of the vest, pullover, and zip up variety. Gunther drops several pairs of sweat pants as well as Alcatraz shaped cushions in the middle of the raft.

"What? The least I could do was make us a comfy fluffy nest pod. We _do_ need a place to sleep at some point." Gunther says.

"Please don't ever say comfy fluffy nest pod again," Ty says, dropping a heavy cardboard box.

"What's that?" Rocky asks, reaching for the box. She scowls when Ty slaps at her hand.

"I found these babies in the back room…Moonshine I think." Ty holds up a tin stamped with three crude _X's_. He unscrews the cap takes a whiff. "Peach Schnapps. Mint. Apple, ButterScotch…You get the idea," Ty says, before tilting the entire box over. Dina passes a few of the tin prisoner's cups around the circle.

"Cheers."

"Yech! I hate peach!" Gunther scowls at his cup before handing it to his sister.

"What is it?" Rocky asks when Cece holds a cup to her lips. "Mm, watermelon!" The raft falls silent when Santana takes a long swig from her cup of apple Schnapps before sitting in Emily's lap. Emily leans back as Santana slowly drips the sweet liquid into her waiting mouth. Only a drop or two misses her mouth. Santana quickly leans down and licks the trail of sweet liquor before placing a kiss on Emily's lips.

"So! Who's next?" Ty asks, clapping to catch everyone's attention. He spins his ipod and exhales in relief when it lands on Gunther. "Alright my man. What'll it be?"

"I dare you to arm wrestle me in front of these lovely ladies," Gunther says, winking dramatically at the girls.

"Seriously?" Ty asks.

"I'll do it," Emily says, leaning forward to rest her chin on Cece's shoulder.

"I have no problems with competing with a fine female specimen like you," Gunther grins. He flips the empty box of moonshine over. Cece slides off Emily's lap and watches as the swimmer crawls towards the overturned box.

"Don't ever call me that again," Emily says as she props an arm up on the box.

"Whatever you say bay bee," Gunther smiles. The smile drops from his face when Emily proceeds to beat him, five out of five times.

"Your turn to spin, _bay bee," _Emily smirks, tossing the ipod at Gunther. The ipod lands on Deuce.

"Ooh! Yay! I've been saving this one. Hide and seek!" Deuce says.

"No! It's going to be too scary!" Cece says, huddling closer to Rocky.

"Fine. Sardines! And the first person gets to start with a partner!" Deuce sighs.

"Why are we playing a game of canned fish?" Gunther asks.

"What? No. Sardines is when one person hides. Everyone else splits up and looks for them. Cept when you find em, you have to hide with them. Last person to find the group loses," Ty says.

"Ah ha. I get it. So when you have to squeeze into the hiding place you become packed like sardines!" Tinka says.

"Yes, thank you Tinka for explaining that one," Rocky says. "What are the boundaries?"

"There are none," Deuce says. "Well, except for the water. Let's stay out of the water."

"Who's hiding first?" Ty asks.

"Not it," Santana mouths, touching her nose with a finger. Everyone but Cece quickly follows suite, tapping their noses.

"Hey, why are you guys," Cece starts before tapping the tip of her nose a second after Deuce. "Damnit!"

"Not her partner!" Ty yells, tapping his nose again. Everyone proceeds to tap their noses. Emily barely touches her nose a second before Gunther.

"Yay! I get Emily!" Cece yells, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Hey! Gunther lost," Ty says before Cece's pointy elbow digs into his side.

"No he didn't! It was drunky Emily!" Cece says.

"Hah, you're going to wish you had all of this to hold on to in the dark, bay bee!" Gunther says, flexing his arms.

"Not likely!" Cece says. She pauses to grab a souvenir blank and a small flashlight from Deuce's jacket. "Count to a hundred cause this place is huge!" With that, Cece and Emily disappear into the darkened building.

"We're going on a buddy system right?" Ty asks. "Oh come on!" Ty sighs when he turns around. Santana and Rocky are holding hands. Deuce and Dina are huddled in a XXXL zip up sweater. Gunther next to Tinka, with open arms and a wide smile on his face.

"You are welcomed to join the Hessenheffers tonight!" Gunther says.

"No thanks!" Ty says. "One! Two! Three!" He says, starting the count.

Inside the cellblock, Cece and Emily quicken their pace as the sound of Ty's voice counting begins.

"Wait. I have the perfect place," Emily says.

"Where?" Cece asks, looking up at the gorgeous swimmer in the dark.

"Come on, they'll never find us," Emily says, pulling Cece towards a side door.

"Alright! Ready or not! Here we come!" Ty yells into the darkened doorway after reaching a hundred. "Last person to find them buys dinner when we get back to shore!" Ty says before jogging into the darkness. He laughs as he breaks into a sprint away from his friends. A dark figure hidden in the shadows of the upper level, watches as Ty disappears into the dark cellblock.

"See you guys on the flip side," Dina says, giving Santana and Rocky the thumbs up before dragging Deuce towards an outdoor path leading to the gardens.

Gunther turns to Santana and Rocky and opens his mouth.

"Just don't," Santana says, holding up a hand. "Come on girl, lets go find those two before theys hurts themselves," Santana says, squeezing Rocky's hand reassuring.

After circling the cellblocks, (upper and lower levels), Santana and Rocky take a breather out in the exercise yard.

"Where are they?" Rocky says, concern creeping into her voice. She looks up when Santana fails to answer her. A long shadow from the power tower stretches out across the yard.

"Hold on to that sweet ass of yours," Santana says. "Emily you sneaky bitch…"

"What? Where are they?" Rocky asks. "Oh…You bitches…" Rocky says as she realizes where Santana's dragging her.

"Ok. Turn off your light," Santana whispers to Rocky as they crouch in the doorway leading out of the main cellblock. Both girls click off their flashlights and pocket their glow stick bracelets.

"Oh we are going to get them so good," Rocky whispers. She silently follows Santana through the shadows running along the edge of the building. The lighthouse looms up over them.

Rocky admires Santana's stalking skills as they loop around the burned out building at the base of the lighthouse before circling back. Both girls move quietly through the weathered ruins, guided by the pale moonlight. Before Rocky knows it, she and Santana are crouched in the nearly pitch black spiral staircase of the lighthouse. Rocky smiles at Santana in the dark as Cece's muffle giggles echoes down from above. They move quietly up the stairs.

"One, two, three!" Rocky mouths. At three, Rocky and Santana throw open the hatch to the lighthouse. They both slips their hands over Cece and Emily's mouths, barely muffing their screams in time.

"Hah! Got you!" Rocky whispers.

The terror in Emily and Cece's eyes turn to anger. Both girls reach back and slap their attackers in the face. A pathetic slap fight breaks out for a few seconds before the girls start wrestling with each other. Cece scrambles into Rocky's lap and attempts to pin her. Santana and Emily roll on the floor, fighting for the upper hand. In mere moments, their moves take a turn for the sexual. Cece yanks a little too hard on the belt around Rocky's neck. Without thinking, Rocky reaches out and her palm is suddenly colliding with Cece's cheek. Cece blinks for second before returning the slap. Cece places both hands on Rocky's shoulders before pushing her down to the blanket-covered floor. The stinging slaps landing on Rocky's face are replaced by impatient kisses. Cece's hands make quick work of Rocky's shirt. Rocky gasps as Cece's lips travel south, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, along her chest, all the way down to her waistline. Rocky's breath hitches when Cece unzips her jeans. The cool night air runs over the smooth of her now exposed thighs. Suddenly, Cece realizes she's not exactly sure of what to do next. She places a kiss on Rocky's inner thigh before crawling up Rocky's body to kiss her again.

Santana sits on Emily's hips, holding the powerful swimmer down. Emily gazes up into Santana's eyes. Lust, apprehension, and admiration fill Santana's brown eyes. Since the moment they met each, they've shared an undeniable attraction. Emily shivers as the Bay breeze flows through her thin shirt. Santana's eyes glaze with lust as Emily's nipples harden visibly through her bra. Emily reaches up and cups Santana's chin. The swimmer sits up and places a kiss on Santana's chin.

"I want you," Emily whispers. She slips a hand around Santana's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. Emily guides Santana's hands down to her jeans. "I want you," Emily repeats, looking Santana in eye as she pushes Santana's hands into her pants. Santana doesn't wait for any further invitation. She leans down and pulls Emily's bra down, exposing a nipple. "Fuck…Santana…" Emily breathes when Santana's warm, wet lips find their place at her nipple. Wetness floods her panties as Santana traces her nipple with a skilled tongue before biting down softly. Warm fingers stroke Emily through the soaked cotton, teasing her relentlessly before finally pulling the fabric aside. A teasing finger rubs Emily's clit. Emily bites down hard on Santana's shoulder to silence a loud moan. Santana smirks around Emily's nipple and withdraws her hand from Emily's pants. "Fuck!" Emily growls. Santana reaches down to unbutton Emily's jeans. She watches in amusement as Emily shoves her jeans down her hips haphazardly.

"Leave em," Santana whispers as Emily struggles to kick the remaining pant leg off her ankle.

Santana crawls between Emily's legs and presses against her exposed skin. Emily gasps as Santana's smooth stomach slides against her wetness. Santana reaches up and takes Emily's face in her hands. She kisses the swimmer as she slips her left hand between her warm thighs. Santana's fingers slip against Emily's clit before pushing deep into her. Emily gasps as Santana's fingers slide deeper into her tightness, ending each thrust with a firm curl, pressing against her spot. Santana looks down and nearly passes out from the sight of her fingers disappearing into Emily. She carefully adds a third, smiling in surprise when Emily's hips buck forward, forcing her fingers in to the hilt. Emily unconsciously tightens her grip on Santana's upper arms, leaving bleeding crescents on the tan skin. Emily's breaths grow ragged and desperate as Santana's thrusts grow rough. By now, Cece and Rocky have ceased all motions to watch the older girls. The sound of wet fingers slipping in and out of Emily, fill the space inside glass lighthouse. Emily's gasps and moans grow throaty. Santana props herself up on an elbow, struggling to keep Emily's legs open as she nears her orgasm. Emily's thighs tense around Santana's hips. Their bodies move in unison, Emily's hips lift to meet each of Santana's thrusts. Santana's thumb feels like heaven as it slips against Emily's clit with each thrust. The sensation of being touched, inside and out becomes too much for Emily to handle. Emily pulls Santana's face away from her chest and kisses her hard as she comes. She moans into Santana's mouth, and her entire body shakes. Colors explode behind her eyelids as blood rushes from (or to, she's not sure) her head.

"Damn…" Emily whispers. She finally opens her eyes and smiles up at Santana. "Sorry," Emily says when she realizes her thighs are still locked around Santana's hips. Wetness floods Emily again as Santana eases her fingers from her clenched walls.

"Rocky…" Cece moans softly, inches away from Emily. Both Emily and Santana turn to see the younger girls taking a cue from their actions. Rocky sits up, holding Cece in her lap. Cece's bra hangs loosely off a shoulder, exposing her nipple. Rocky kisses a trail down Cece's smooth chest before stopping to focus all her attention on Cece's hardening nipple. Cece gasps as Rocky takes her into her mouth. Both of Cece's hands slip into Rocky's hair, gripping her tightly. "Fuck…Rocky please…" Cece moans, grinding her hips against Rocky, seeking friction. Rocky's hands slip up under Cece's skirt and cup her ass. Cece reaches down and takes Rocky's hand. Rocky freezes when she feels Cece guiding her hand into the waist band of her panties. Rocky has no idea what to do.

"Relax," Emily says, sliding behind Rocky. Rocky watches as Emily reaches around her to slide Cece's underwear down and off her legs. Her mind swims when Santana moves behind Cece. Santana reaches around Cece's waist and takes Rocky's hand, guiding it between Cece's thighs. Cece falls forward against Rocky and gasps as Santana and Rocky trace slow circles against her wetness. Pretty soon Rocky gets the picture and she has Cece writhing against her fingers all on her own. Apprehension creeps into Rocky's motions again, and her fingers slow. Santana slips her hand over Rocky's hand slowly presses her finger against Cece's entrance.

"Wait," Cece moans. She leans back into Santana's arms, pulling Rocky on top of her. Cece reaches up and take Rocky's hand, guiding it between her thighs. Cece tenses for second as Rocky's fingers slip against her clit.

"Kiss her," Emily whispers, placing a kiss on Rocky's neck. Rocky leans down and finds Cece's lips. Cece unconsciously opens her thighs and pulls Rocky in closer with her legs. Rocky carefully presses her middle finger into Cece. Cece moans as Rocky penetrates her for the first time. Santana reaches down rubs a shiny thumb against Cece's clit as Rocky gently pulls out of Cece. Cece reaches down and grips Rocky's wrists hard, guiding her in deeper. Rocky works up to a moderate rhythm, slipping in and out of the tight girl beneath her.

"More…" Cece gasps, growing wetter around Rocky's finger. Rocky pauses, afraid of hurting her best friend. Emily hugs Rocky from behind and takes her hand. Cece moans as Emily and Rocky slip into her together. Rocky takes mental notes as Emily's finger presses deeper into Cece with a curling motion. After a few strokes, Emily eases out of Cece. Rocky adds a second finger to her movements. Emily presses Rocky's thumb to Cece's clit, eliciting a low moan from the red head. Within minutes, Cece is panting hard. Rocky feels her own arousal growing as she watches Emily and Santana's lips find Cece's exposed nipples. The added stimulation nearly sets Cece over the edge, Santana quickly leans over Cece's shoulder to capture the gasping girl in a kiss. Rocky wonders if Santana can read her mind when the singer reaches forward to stroke her through her underwear. Emily reaches around Rocky's hips holds the bridge of her panties aside as Santana eases Cece's finger into her wetness.

"Cece…" Rocky whimpers, falling forward. Cece's body is warm against hers as they struggle to find their rhythm again. Santana and Emily take over, guiding the girls' hands as pleasure overwhelms their ability to keep moving. Suddenly Cece's clenching hard around Rocky's fingers. Her breath hitches, and her eyes slam shut. Before long, Rocky's orgasm follows. Shivers run through their bodies as they lay spent, between Emily and Santana.

"Congratulations, you've just had a pain free first time, and the orgasms are a major bonus," Santana says. "There's only one more lesson…Em?" Emily kisses Rocky's shoulder before guiding her head down between Cece's thighs. Cece reluctantly pulls her fingers from her lover as Rocky slides down her body. Rocky watches as Emily presses the flat of her tongue against Cece. Emily pulls back and kisses Cece's clit gently before kissing Rocky. Rocky leans forward and repeats Emily's actions, running the flat of her tongue against Cece's clit. Emily slips a finger into Cece and expertly presses against the girl's spot, sending her into another orgasm.

"Fuck…" Santana gasps when Cece sits up and bites down hard on her shoulder in an attempt to silence a loud moan. "And that's all the proof you need about multiple orgasms," Santana whispers.

The girls crumple into each other and lay in a stupor, too tired and content to move. Suddenly Cece raises a hand. Rocky laughs into Emily's discarded jeans before reaching up to pull Cece's arm down and out of view.

"Yes Cece?" Emily says, propped up on her elbows.

"I didn't really get that last part, you might have to show me again…And I'm bad at math but I think we owe Santana one," Cece says as an impish smile spreads across her lips.

"You know Cece, that's a good point you have there," Rocky says. She and Cece roll over, setting their gazes on Santana.

"On your back Lopez!"

Outside, the rain begins to fall. The glass windows of the lighthouse slowly fog as the girls resume their vigorous activities. The sound of the girls laughing is lost on the strengthening wind.

"Rocky! Cece! Where are you?" Dina's voice cuts through the night.

"Did you hear something?" Emily says. Rocky and Cece fall still between Santana's legs. Rocky reaches out and cracks a window open.

"ROCKY! CECE!" Dina yells again.

"Dina?" Rocky yells into the night air.

"Rocky! "Hurry!" Urgency and panic fills Dina's voice.

"Shit!" Santana scrambles to find their discarded clothing. She quickly helps the younger girls dress. "Come on, you can fold that later!" Santana says when Rocky pauses to fold their wrinkled blanket. Rocky gasps when Cece balls the blanket up before tossing it over the edge of the railing, into the lighthouse. It lands with a thud in the darkness.

"Where have you guys been?" Dina shouts when the foursome appears at the base of the lighthouse.

"What happened?" Rocky asks.

"It's Ty and Deuce. They're hurt," Dina says.

"What? Where are they?" Rocky's shouting now. Cece and squeezes her hand while Emily rubs her shoulders.

"The cafeteria. Come on!" Dina says. The camping lantern swinging from her hand sends light flickering across the dark cells as she run ahead. As the girls run into the dining hall, they pass a large wall of knives. Think black lines outline different knives on a faded white wall. Rocky remembers something about the audio tour saying each and every knife was outlined to prevent the convicts from stealing knives. As the girls sprint into the dining are, none of the girls notice the empty outline of a large chef's knife and butcher knife.

"Ty! Are you ok?" Rocky yells when she sees her brother lying on a cafeteria table. A few fleece sweaters lay over his body. Deuce sits on the table next to Ty, holding a baby wipe to his bleeding nose. Dina quickly falls to her boyfriend's side.

"There's someone here…" Ty groans, barely able to open his eyes. Blood drips from his hair. "…bitch pushed us down the stairs…Ow!" Ty yells when Emily pours whiskey on his cut.

In the distance, the cell doors start slamming shut one by one again. The cellblock's lights flicker on. The old light bulbs pop snap and pop as electricity crackles through the old wiring.

"God dammit! Tinka! Gunther! Cut it the fuck out! Ty and Deuce are really hurt!" Rocky screams into the darkened cellblock.

"Jesus! It wasn't me!" Tinka says from where she's been sitting quietly at a cafeteria table near a barred window. "Gunther's still not back yet."

Cece and Rocky huddle behind Santana and Emily. Their group slowly turns to the flickering lights in the main cellblock. Footsteps descend loudly on the metallic spiral staircase. The movement stops. A rusty lever grinds loudly in the space above their line of vision. A fuse pops, crackling loudly. The lights slowly flicker into darkness. The girls jump when Emily's cellphone slides out of the darkness. The phone scrapes loudly against the cement floor as it comes to a stop several feet from the darkened door way. Santana motions for everyone to stay back as she moves towards the phone. A collective sigh of relief echoes in the room when Santana manages to snatch the phone off the floor without incident. There's one new text message.

'_Welcome to A lcatraz. I see that you've started playing with out me, naughty. Now it's my turn. I dare you to come and find Mr. Hessenheffer. You have 43 minutes until the tide changes.' _Emily scrolls down to find a picture of Gunther gagged and bound. Water sloshes against his chest. The girls jump when the phone beeps with new message.

'_New rule, you drink every turn, and no one skips. Have fun- A' _Pictures of a gloved hand pouring powered pills into the giftshop "moonshine" accompany the text. Emily's eyes grow wide as she checks her previous message. She motions for Santana.

"Look at this," Emily whispers, showing Santana the text.

"Fucking bitch roofied us?" Santana whispers. "Em, who is this person?"

"I really don't know," Emily says. "But they're not fucking around. We have to find Gunther."

"What do we tell them?" Santana says, glancing at the group of kids huddled around Ty.

"Tell them we're going to look for medical supplies. They'll freak out if they know," Emily says. Santana nods.

Five minutes later, Santana and Emily stand at the darkened entrance to the cellblock armed with Deuce and Dina's collection of emergency lighting.

"Ok, barricade the door with a few tables. We'll be back soon," Santana says. Dina nods. A hand appears on Santana's shoulder. Emily and Santana stop and turn to see Rocky and Cece.

"We can't let you go alone," Rocky says.

"Yes you can," Santana says quickly.

"Look, we saw the text," Cece says.

"No one knows this place like I do. I did a complete 3D model and fifty page report on the history of Alcatraz for extra credit in the seventh grade," Rocky says. Santana and Emily nod in agreement. Santana hands Rocky a large glow stick.

"Lead the way."

Next time on Alcatraz it Up!

The girls are on a search for Gunther, but what creepy nasties will they run into on the way? Cold temperatures, harsh tides and sharks are only a few of the goodies in the waters around the Rock.

Also, reviews are awesome. Big thank yous to the people who've reviewed. Let me know if you're out there and liking this fic, or hating it. I'll probably continue it either way.


End file.
